A Stolen Moment of Time
by total-whovian
Summary: This is a one-shot about a moment between the Ponds and The Doctor. It takes place after "The Wedding of River Song." The summary sucks, but the story is a lot better. The rating is T just to be safe because there is some implied material. Please review. Enjoy!


**A Stolen Moment of Time**

**Author's Note: **I am a huge River/11 fan. This is a story that I wanted to write as a little moment that was shared between the two of them. This is set after "The Wedding of River Song." Please review! I really want to know what you guys think about my piece. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them. The rating is just to be safe because there is some implied material. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, ideas, etc. These are the property of the BBC and the writers.

The TARDIS was now quite. Amy and Rory had just walked down one of the many corridors in search of their room, and River sat on the bench seat writing in her journal. The Doctor was standing at the console talking to either the TARDIS or himself, River wasn't quite sure. As she finished up the last few lines and a simple sketch of the now beloved bow tie, The Doctor decided to let out one of his victorious shrieks.

"Ahhhhahhh and that is how you fly, sexy!" He turned towards River with his oh so goofy grin and floppy hair.

"Leaving the breaks on and completely ignoring the stabilizers is not how you are supposed to fly her, sweetie," River replied with her usual flirtatious flair.

"That is not how _you_ fly her, but I," he pointed to himself, "like to fly her _my _way. Plus when you fly I never get to hear the noise." He was now pouting as he lent against the console.

"Well sweetie, I like to be nice to her that's all."

River closed her journal with the delicacy that would be afforded to a family heirloom, and stood up. As she walked towards _her _doctor, her_ husband_, she couldn't help but smile. She was now Mrs. Doctor!

"What is running through that dangerous mind of yours, River Song?" He was now inches from her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my husband and whether or not he would be angry that I am with a mad man in a box." She was now slowing leaning forward. "I don't think he would mind, do you?"

"Well, I think that he would be quite jealous, but his wife is very hard to control."

"Sweetie, I only have eyes for you," she said in a low voice. She was smiling, but he could tell that there was a certain level of seriousness behind that statement, and he knew that she was trying to make a point.

"I know you do," he wrapped his arms around her and continued, "and I still don't know how I was able to get you."

"Well, when your face is the only one I see as I am growing up, I am bound to end up fixating on you. Plus," as she talked, she leaned in close enough so that he lips brushed his as she talked, "it didn't hurt that you are raggedly handsome."

"Well," he tried to hide to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck to no avail.

River smiled up at her new husband as her eyes locked with his. She had finally got _her _doctor and she couldn't be happier. There was a part of her that was reminding her that one day he would not recognize her and it was now even closer, but right now she didn't care. She had her family with her, and it couldn't get any better than this. The doctor caught her off guard with a simple kiss that held more than passion and want, it held promise and love. She quickly returned the kiss while the TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"I think we should find some privacy, sweetie.

"I agree," he said with a bit of nervousness in his voice, but it was masked by love, "where should we go?"

"I feel like curling up near a fireplace and just lying there."

"I love that idea, but there isn't a fireplace in here."

Just then the TARDIS hummed and the two time lords realized that they had just been given what they wanted. The Doctor wrapped one arm around River and patted the console with his hand. With a whispered "thank you" and a hum in reply, the newlyweds were off to find their new room. As they retreated further down a corridor, the TARDIS continued to hum in contentment.

Meanwhile…

Amy and Rory sat together on the bottom bunk of their bunk beds thinking about everything that had happened that day. The doctor was taking them back to their house after they had lain down for a while. They had lost a doctor and gain a new one at the same time as gaining a son-in-law. Although they had been through some hard and unusual times, this was definitely in the top 5 of the crazy list.

"I am just going to go check on them," Rory said as he stood up grabbing his sword and heading for the door.

"Hold on Centurion," Amy was now on her feet ready to calm her husband down, "they just got married. Let them enjoy their wedding night. The doctor let us enjoy ours, and Mels is all grown up now. I don't think we could stop her if we tried. "

Amy realized that this probably was not the right thing to say as she watched her husband's face turn red and then his fist tighten around the sword at his side.

"I am going to kill him if he lays a hand on my daughter!"

Rory ran out the door and down a corridor with Amy hot on his heels. It seemed that the TARDIS wanted Rory to find the new couple because in matter of seconds, the warrior was bursting through a new door. The Doctor and River sat on a couch in front of the fire gently embracing when they were startled apart by the noise of the door hitting the wall.

"You have less than 3 seconds to get your hands off my daughter and any indecent thoughts out of your head."

Rory did not have to yell or raise his voice to scare The Doctor, and the fact that a sword was now pointed at him seemed to make him move a lot quicker. He was off the couch and away from River in less than a second and was running out of the room with a Centurion chasing after him. Amy entered the room, barely missing being knocked down by The Doctor and her husband, to find River in a fit of laughter on the couch.

"It is nice to see that dad is so protective of me even though I am older than both of you and could probably handle myself."

"You will always be our daughter Mels," Amy said as she walked over to her daughter, "and to Rory, you will always be his little baby girl."

"You know," River began as she looked at her mother, "we weren't going to do anything."

"Melody Pond, you are my daughter, so there is no way _that_ wasn't going to turn into anything."

Both women shared a knowing look and stared into the fire. They listened to TARDIS hum and the distant sounds of The Doctors pleas for help and Rory's relentless pursuit. Both women laughed at the sounds as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and just enjoyed the idea of being a family. Worries and problems left forgotten for another day.


End file.
